The invention concerns a mobile-radio network, a facility and a device therefor.
The article xe2x80x9cRevenue opportunities for GSM network operatorsxe2x80x9d by G. Buchman, on pages 39 to 42 of the magazine xe2x80x9cMobile Communications Internationalxe2x80x9d, issue Jun. 23, 1995, (obtainable from MCI Sales, 3-6 Kenrick Place, London W1H 3FF Great Britain) describes a mobile-radio network that contains virtual private networks for mobile subscribers. The described mobile-radio network is structured according to the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) standard, and contains at least one base station for servicing a radio cell and a device for establishing and releasing calls between two mobile subscribers and a fixed network subscriber (see the figure on page 40 therein). So-called virtual private networks can be installed in the mobile-radio network described therein, by forming groups in which different mobile subscribers are logically assigned to each other. Each private network comprising such a group is also termed in the above article as a virtual private branch exchange having its own call directory. Mobile subscribers can access the private branch exchange by dialing a four-digit number and make cost-effective calls within their group, meaning within their virtual private network. The above article does not describe how such a virtual private network can be arranged for mobile subscribers within the mobile-radio network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,502 describes the installation of virtual private networks within a mobile-radio network. In that case a virtual private network is constructed with the aid of an intelligent network (see figure therein). The intelligent network contains so-called service control points INSCP1 and INSCP2, which are connected to exchanges PISDN1 or PISDN2, meaning elements which must be additionally installed in the existing mobile-radio network, thus requiring the use of additional hardware and software.
It is the object of the invention to equip a mobile-radio network of the kind described in the beginning with at least one virtual private network for mobile subscribers, by using facilities and devices that already exist in the mobile-radio network.
According to a first aspect of the. present invention, a mobile-radio network comprising at least one base station, a facility connected therewith for controlling an establishment and release of calls between mobile subscribers assigned to the coverage area of the at least one base station, and a data base connected to the facility, is characterized in that the data base contains for each of said mobile subscribers a first subscriber data set having a first logic data set associated therewith for registering said mobile subscribers as subscribers of the mobile-radio network, and that the subscriber data sets for at least some of said mobile subscribers each have a second logic data set associated therewith for registering them as subscribers of a virtual private network.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a facility which is connectable to at least one base station within a mobile-radio network and which controls an establishment and release of calls between mobile subscribers assigned to the coverage area of the at least one base station, is characterized by a data base which contains for each of said mobile subscribers a subscriber data set having a first logic data set associated therewith for registering said mobile subscribers as subscribers of the mobile-radio network and having a respective second logic data set associated therewith for each of at least some of said mobile subscribers for registering the latter as subscribers of a virtual private network.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a data base connectable within a mobile-radio network to a facility which is connected to at least one base station and which controls an establishment and release of calls between mobile subscribers assigned to the coverage area of the at least one base station, is characterized in that the data base contains for each of said mobile subscribers a first subscriber data set having a first logic data set associated therewith for registering said mobile subscribers as subscribers of the mobile-radio network, and that the subscriber data sets for at least some of said mobile subscribers each have a second logic data set associated therewith for registering them as subscribers of a virtual private network.
Accordingly, the mobile-radio network contains a facility that is connected to the base stations, which controls the establishment and release of calls between mobile subscribers assigned to the coverage area of the base stations, and a data base that is connected to the facility, which for each of said mobile subscribers contains a subscriber data set having a first logic data set associated therewith for registering them as subscribers of the mobile-radio network, and having a respective second logic data set associated therewith for some of these mobile subscribers, for registering them as subscribers of a virtual private network. In this way, the invention adds to the subscriber data set of the already existing data base, which contains a first data set for accessing the mobile-radio network as such, a further data set which enables the access to a virtual private network. Essentially only steps need to be taken in the mobile-radio network software area, whereby the installation of one or even several virtual private networks can very easily be accomplished.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.